There are several known methods for providing a product, and in particular, payment for products or services other than phone usage or airtime, by using a mobile phone. In some known methods, the user may use the phone to call a phone number or send a text message, for example, according to instructions written on a machine providing the product or service. The user may then receive the service and the money may be debited through his mobile account. However, when the call or message is received, there is no certainty that the user is standing by the machine and ready to receive the service, and the product or service may be provided to a person other than the owner of the mobile phone account who is charged therefor.
Other methods of payment, for example, a method called Near Field Communication (NFC), may include pre-loading of a smart card, for example, a SIM or UICC, with an amount of money, wherein the smart card may be installed on the mobile phone, and the machine may have a smart card reader. Alternatively, a credit card may be loaded into the smart card. The money may be subtracted from the pre-loaded amount on the smart card or from the credit card account, for example, by RFID (radio frequency identification) technology. This method, however, typically requires a special design or modification of the mobile phone to include RFID communication elements separate from the telecommunications elements, and therefore, this method enables payment only by users having such specially adapted phones, and therefore, for example, this method is not available for any user of a mobile phone. This method may also require cooperation between the mobile network operator and a credit provider, for example, a bank.
There is therefore a need for a method and system for payment using a mobile phone or other communication device substantially using existing mobile phone hardware and/or communication protocols.